exit through the heart
by Fargoth
Summary: Argent's been busy tracking down RedX hopelessly throughout the city, but the more she talks to RedX, the more she's intrigued by him. This is for those who are sick of unrealistic romance fanfictions.
1. Chapter 1

-1Argent ran down the streets of Jump City, chasing after some crook the bank phoned in about. Her spiky, black hair was a glossy mess.

"Damn thief. Why couldn't he just rob a bank in the daylight like the other villains?"

Ba-bump. Argent's heart suddenly stopped. Her breathing became irregular. She fell on her knees to the ground. Black strands of hair fell in front of her face but didn't hide the red, shadowy light that was escaping her eyes.

And as quick as it came, it was gone.

Argent jumped back on her feet, her eyes searching rapidly for any trace the crook left behind. But it was her nose that caught whiff of a scent.

"Xnophium" she said to herself as she looked at the residue on the ground. She lifted the heel of her boot only to see the red stain it had left. "And now it's all over my shoes. Peachy."

Sourly, Argent flew across town to Titans Tower, which she was house watching while the titans were out taking care of business in Tokyo.

Argent laid out on the titan's couch drinking some of Raven's herbal tea. "This must be an acquired taste" she sipped some more out of the cup, "Maybe not". She washed the taste out of her mouth with some cold water and walked back to the couch and flipped on the T.V.

But nothing happened.

She pressed some digits into the remote but the large T.V screen wouldn't turn on.

"Today isn't my lucky day" Argent sighed and laid her head back against the soft pillow and closed her eyes. She laid there quietly for a couple minutes. Undisturbed. Relaxed.

But a loud noise brought her out of her slumber. She heard a cutting noise and then a shadowy spectral run through a back hallway. "Company's here" she said as she silently flew through the air to follow him.

She ended up finding him in the evidence room. The figure reached forward and grabbed some kind of lock and key device. Argent drew the line here.

A red beam of energy shot through her hands and knocked the object out of the crook's hand. He turned around in shock and revealed his mask in the light. A red X was cut into the right side of his mask.

"An X huh? Why not a A?" She said as she flew behind him and lifted him into the air. But as she touched him she began to get the feeling again. Her body began to shake, and her arms grew weak and tired. She dropped Red X on the ground and fell to the floor.

"Because X sounds cooler" Red X said as he picked up the locking device and teleported away.

After a few seconds the feeling went away and Argent stood up. She picked up her communicator and called Robin.

"Robin, I've got a problem here." Argent said as Robin's signal became secure, "Some guy with an X scratched across his mask stole some lock-and-key device from the evidence room. Anything ring bells?"

Robin sighed frustratingly and ran his fingers through his hair, "That would be Red X. Look Argent, Red X is obviously trying to reach out to me for some weird reason. Don't worry about him. I'll try to get to Jump City as soon as I can. Things are…" Starfire crossed her arms and gave Robin a hurt look in the background, "…complicated here in Tokyo."

"What about the lock-thing he took? Anything I should know about that?"

"It's a lock picking device used by one of Slade's robots once. Just a thief's tool." He answered. Robin seemed to be agitated and somewhat rushed, "I really have to go, Argent. Tell me if Red X gives you anymore trouble." Robin's signal then died.

Argent closed her communicator and walked over to where Red X had stood.

"No. That is unacceptable"


	2. Chapter 2

-1exit through the heart

After her encounter with Red X, Argent began to draw a connection between the two incidents where she uncontrollably fell to the ground.

"Mr. X here must have some kind of weapon or power or whatever that can do that to people. Robin didn't mention it. Of course I didn't either, so maybe it's insignificant. Or it could be a new ability. I should call Robin. Wait. No that would seem annoying. I should wait and see if it happens again." Argent's thoughts raced through her mind like a bullet train at full speed.

She walked down to the utility room and accessed the main computer. Argent scanned the screen for any sort of crime. Any crime at all. Her eyes stopped on a distress call from a jewelry store. The thief had been identified as Red X.

"Again? He just left 15 minutes ago. This guy really needs to get a life." Argent said in disbelief as she flew into the air and readied for battle.

The Jewelry store, Ramsey's Rubies, said the thief had left 5 minutes before Argent got there. But she had one clue. He had gone down Skylark Ln. which she knew was a dead-end.

Argent glided through the air until the scent of Xnophium became heavy in the air, "You have no personal life do you?".

Red X stopped and spun around. His eyes playfully narrowed, "And here you have all this time to track me down. Where's your life?"

He threw several explosive Xs at the ground near Argent's feet. She back flipped off the ground and into the air to get away from the explosion. Her eyes were glued on the abnormally red explosion.

"That's actually pretty impressive. Even for Mr. X" Argent said to herself.

"Isn't it?" Red X was suddenly right behind her in the air. Argent turned her shoulder to get a view of him but was too slow. He sent a red X to constrict her arms so she couldn't create her red beams. The constrictor began to rub against her skin.

Argent fell to the ground in pain. The feeling was happening again.

Red X teleported onto the ground in front of her. He looked down on her as she winced in pain.

"Look, if you want me to capture you or something by doing this 'I lose my powers and become defenseless' act, it ain't gonna happen. I'm just here to make some cash, not form some complex diabolical plot".

Argent looked up at him through the pain, "Your not doing this!" She closed her eyes in frustration, "Then why does it only happen when I'm around you!". The pain quickly subsided and she opened her eyes.

He was gone.

Argent cut the last bits of the constrictor from her clothes. She brushed the dirt off her skirt and walked over to the couch. "I don't care who does what. At this point the only crime is that I haven't gotten any sleep." She closed her eyes and laid her head against the pillow and slept.

Argent surfed the web the next morning while drinking some of Raven's herbal tea. She still didn't like it. She was running a search on Xnophium.

"Xnophium fueled criminal steals jewels….."

"Red X strikes again…."

"Behind the mask: who is Red X……"

Her eyes stopped on a medical website. This looked promising.

"New Xnophium allergy recently discovered….."

Argent curiously clicked the link. It took her to an article about how a rare Xnophium allergy had been found in tested subjects. Symptoms included: dizziness, lapse of energy, and blackouts. However the website clearly stated that this was not a lethal allergy, unless digested.

"This allergy explains why I've been getting this feeling around Red X. Though the symptoms must effect my ability to concentrate on using my powers."

She walked over to the counter and picked up a scrap of the constrictor and rubbed it against her arm. She began to feel her body losing energy. She didn't focus on that though. Argent used her strength to fly into the air for a precious few seconds. Allowing herself to crash onto the floor, she began to laugh lightly.

"All this time it was my allergies. And Mr. X thought I was faking it the whole time. He must have thought I was so pathetic." She laid out on the ground and laughed as she was overcome with relief.


End file.
